A Real True Love Story
by carmengaar
Summary: Los personajes de Ouat son totalmente diferentes y tienen vidas normales. ¿Como seria todo si Emma y Killian se hubieran conocido en una bar? ¿Si todos fueran amigos en vez de familiares? ¿Como seria un mundo sin Magia para todo estos personajes? *CaptainSwan*


Emma entro al Wasp, uno de los bares mas famosos de toda la ciudad pero para ella el sitio era especial, ya que era el bar al que habitualmente iba con sus amigos, y conocían a la camarera, al dueño Joe, ese sitio era como parte de su casa.

Emma iba con prisa, ya que llegaba tarde a la cena con sus amigos, iba casi corriendo así que cuando ese chico se puso enfrente no tuvo tiempo a para y se chocaron. A Emma se le cayó casi todo lo que llevaba en su pequeño bolso, entonces el chico la ayudo a recoger todo lo de su bolso.

-Perdón, no te había visto… - Emma levanto la mirada y se encontró con los ojos azules del chico, entonces todo el mundo se se paró a su alrededor un instante. - Emm, si.. - Emma rompió el momento para terminar de recoger sus cosas.

-Perdóname a mi, no te he visto. - Dijo el dandole las ultimas cosas que tenia en el suelo, sin apartar la mirada sobre ella.

Emma miro su reloj, y se dio cuenta de que se estaba demorando aun más. - Bueno, lo siento de veras no te había visto. - Entonces desapareció entre el barullo de la gente.

Killian estaba en shock, nunca había sentido tal cosa al mirar a alguien todo había sido muy extraño, entonces se fijo en que había una agenda en el suelo, sin duda era de aquella chica. Examino la agenda solo ponía E.S. y había una dirección. Al día siguiente fue a la dirección que ponía en la agenda, Killian estaba nervioso y no sabia porque, era tonto estar nervioso por la posibilidad de volver a verla, tan solo la había visto una vez y solo unos cuantos segundos, ¿porque estaba así? Cuando llego solo había una chica, pero no era _la_ chica. Killian tocó a la puerta que estaba abierta.

-¿Si? - Pregunto la chica morena con gafas negras que estaba en el escritorio.

-Emm, si. Ayer me choque con una chica en el Wasp, y se la debió caer esto, solo salir esta dirección. - Killian entrego la agenda a la chica.

-¡Ah! Si, esto debe ser la agenda que se perdió ayer a Emma, muchas gracias. Se la daré cuando venga. - Dijo la chica agradablemente. - ¿Algo más señor? - Pregunto ella, ya que el se quedó parado enfrente de ella.

-¿Que? no, no nada mas. Bueno pues buenos digas, y hasta luego. - Dijo el gentilmente mientras se iba.

-Igualmente. - Dijo ella mirandolo irse.

Con que se llamaba Emma, bonito nombre para tan bella mujer pensó Killian, mientras bajaba las escaleras se dio cuenta de que tal vez si estaba un poco decepcionado de no haber visto a la chica, _Emma_.

* * *

Emma llego a su oficina, como cualquier día normal, al llegar le entrego su frappuccino de caramelo como todos los días a su secretaria Beth.

-Emma, se me olvidaba. - Entonces Beth se puso a buscar algo en su bolso.

-¿Que pasa, Beth? - Pregunto Emma al ver como su secretar y amiga se desesperaba al no encontrar, lo que estuviera buscando.

-Aquí esta, toma. - Dijo entregándola su agenda.

-Wow, Beth muchas gracias, ¿donde la has encontrado? Ya pensaba que la había perdido. - Dijo ella cogiendo la agenda.

-No me las des a mi, dáselas al guapo que a venido antes a traértela.

-¿Que? ¿Como? - Pregunto Emma confundida.

-Si, un chico así como unos diez centímetros mas alto que tu, pelo negro, ojos azules, muy pero que muy guapo… - Emma entonces recordó el momento tan, se podría decir que inolvidable que había vivido con aquel chico, ella se había pasado toda la noche pensando en él y en el momento que había vivido. También se acordaba que de estar pensando en eso, se durmió tarde y esta mañana se quedó dormida.

Al salir del trabajo, Emma fue a buscar a Henry al colegio.

-Bueno peque, ¿que quieres que hagamos hoy?

-Podemos ir a casa y vemos una peli. - Dijo el niño poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrillo.

-Vale, pues a casa.

-Oye mama. - Dijo Henry mientras iba ojeando su nuevo libro.

-¿Si cariño?

-¿Porque te quedaste dormida esta mañana? -Pregunto el niño curiosa, ya que su madre nunca, repito nunca se quedaba dormida.

Emma no le podia decir a su hijo de 7 años que se había quedado dormida, pensando en un chico. - Pues me dormí esta mañana, porque anoche me tuve que quedar hasta tarde terminando una cosa del trabajo, peque. ¿Porque lo preguntas? - Pregunto la rubia a su hijo.

-Pues nose, me pareció raro que te quedaras dormida, normalmente no te sueles quedar dormida por las mañanas en ningún momento. - Confeso el niño.

-Ya bueno, lo siento, y te prometo que nunca mas va a volver a pasar.

-No pasa nada mami. - Dijo el niño con una tierna sonrisa en su cara.

-Bueno, ¿y ese libro que llevas? - Pregunto fijándose en el libro que Henry llevaba en sus manos.

-Me lo regalo Mary Margaret, me lo dio en la escuela dijo que no podía esperar a dármelo esta noche.

-Con que Mary te lo a dado. - Mary Margaret era una de las mejores amigas de Emma, y la profesora de Henry, Mary Margaret y David también eran como unos padres para ella, aunque tuvieran tan solo unos pocos mas años que Emma ellos se preocupaban por ella y la ayudaban en todo y mas, al igual que a Henry.

Al llegar a casa Henry termino sus deberes y Emma los documentos que tenia atrasados del trabajo, y después prepararon unas palomitas y se pusieron a ver películas.

-Bueno peque, ¿que película quieres ver? - Le pregunto Emma sacando las palomitas del microondas y poniéndolas en un bol.

-Pues… - Henry no estaba seguro de que película ver, era como ir a una tienda de juguetes y que le dijeran coge el que quieras pero solo uno. Tras mucho pensar se decidió. - Quiero ver Peter Pan.

-Pues entonces veremos Peter Pan. - Emma dejó el bol en la mesa y preparo la película. -¿Y porque Peter Pan?

-Uh, pues porque, haber estaba entre Blancanieves o Peter Pan. - Henry cogió el bol de palomitas y se sentó en el sofá. - Pero decidí ver Peter Pan, porque Garfio me encanta.

-¿Garfio? - Pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado, era un poco raro, Henry normalmente odiaba a los villanos.

-Si, me parece que Garfio no es tan malo, nose me parece que Peter Pan es mas malo de lo que parece, y que Garfio tiene un motivo para ser así. Y por eso es mi favorito de todos.

-Sabes que cariño, a veces parece que eres mucho mas mayor de lo quieres, hay muchos chicos de mi edad que son mas inmaduros que tú. - Emma le dio un beso en la frente.

-Mama eso es porque soy hijo tuyo.

-Aww… - Entonces se abrazaron y se pusieron a ver la película.

* * *

Había pasado ya casi una semana desde aquel encuentro con aquella chica, esa chica rubia de ojos verdes, a la cual no podía olvidar, y en el fondo deseaba que ella, Emma, tampoco lo hubiera olvidado.

Killian había quedado con su buen amigo Robin en el Wasp, él tenia una noticia muy importante que contarle. Killian y Robin se conocían de la banda en la que ambos estaban, Killian era el cantante y ocasionalmente también el batería o guitarra el grupo se llama Dreamcatcher y después de conocerse en ella, ellos dos se hicieron muy buenos amigos, el y su novia Regina siempre le intentaban presentar a una amiga que tenia, de la cual Regina decía que era como su hermana.

Killian se encontro con Robin.

-¡Hey! - Ambos se abrazaron a modo de saludo.

Después de unas pocas copas, Killian se acordó del motivo por el que habían quedado.

-Bueno, ¿y que era lo que me querías contar? - Pregunto Killian terminando su whisky.

-¡Regina y yo nos vamos a casar!

-¡Wow! ¡Enhorabuena! - Killian abrazó a su amigo.

-Bueno la cosa es, ¿quieres ser mi padrino? - Pregunto Robin nervioso.

-¿Que? ¿Enserio? ¡Claro claro! - Dijo Killian sin pensárselo dos veces, entonces invito a Robin a unas rondas. - ¿Y quien va a ser la madrina de Regina?

-Mmm, si.. - Robin termino su copa y siguió con la conversación. - La madrina, va a ser Emma, ya sabes la chica que te queremos presentar siempre pero siempre nos dices que no.

Emma, así era como se llamaba, enserio. El corazón de Killian empezó a ir mil por hora, tenia una palpitación de que la Emma de la que Robin estaba hablando, era _Emma_.

-Robin, ¿por casualidad no tendrás una foto de ella?

-Si, ¡claro! - Robin saco su móvil y empezó a buscar alguna foto en la que estuviera Emma, ya que en ese momento no tenia apenas fotos en la galería porque el móvil era nuevo. Y la encontró.

¡Esa era Emma! ¡Emma! El corazón de Killian explotó de felicidad y luego se acordó de todas las veces en las que sus amigos se lo habían dicho.


End file.
